Even in Death
by Iarethirwen
Summary: Meine erste Songfic. Bitte nich hauen sondern lesen.


Titel: Even in Death

Disclaimer: Nix meine, nur die Idee zu dieser netten, kleinen Songfic. Der Song " Even in Death" gehört Evanescence. Sie sind absolut genial wenn ihr mich fragt.

Autoren Geschwafel: Hm, meine wirklich erste Songfic. Wollt es halt mal versuchen. Bitte reißt mir net gleich den Kopf ab, wenn es nicht so gut gelungen ist. Wie immer düster. Wer das nicht mag sollte net weiterlesen. Ansonsten viel Spaß und ein kleines Review wäre nett.

****

Even in Death

__

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong

Kalt so kalt, alles erscheint düster und leblos, wenn das wichtigste im Leben fehlt. Wenn es von dir gerissen wurde. Seufzend schloss sie die brennenden Augen. So viele Tränen waren vergossen worden, das es ihnen jetzt an Flüssigkeit mangelte. Und nun vermisste sie den salzigen Geschmack auf ihren Lippen.

Das hatte ihr gezeigt das sie selbst noch am Leben war, doch nun kam sie sich tot vor. So tot wie ihr Liebster. Sie mochte es nicht glauben, doch die Erinnerung an seine Schreie waren noch zu frisch, erschienen so real. Hatte er sie wirklich verlassen? Ihre Liebe sollte ewig andauern. Er war nicht dazu bestimmt gewesen zu gehen.

Ihr Blick wanderte durchs Fenster, hinaus in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Dort wo es noch kälter war. Wo die Schatten tanzten und ein Teil ihrer Seele, leblos in seinem Gefängnis lag. Ihm musste ohne ihre Wärme noch kälter sein. Hatte er sich in ihrer Nähe doch erst richtig geborgen gefühlt und nun war er allein.

Schweigend griff sie nach ihrem Mantel.

__

Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay

Dichter Nebel umfing sie, als ihre Form in der Nacht verschwanden. Er hielt sie fest umschlossen, scheinbar um vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen. Niemand würde sie verstehen. Selbst ihre besten Freunde konnten sie nicht verstehen.

Wieder entfloh ein sanftes Seufzen ihren Lippen. Dankbar lächelte sie zum fahlen Mond hinauf. Wenigstens er verstand sie, beleuchtete mit seinen blassen Strahlen ihren Weg. Sie hätte den Weg auch in tiefster Finsternis gefunden, doch so war es einfacher. So konnte sie ihre brennenden Augen schonen.

__

They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

Schon aus einiger Entfernung fingen ihre Augen die Form eines aufgeschütteten Erdhügels ein. Wieder spürte sie Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Sie hatten es gewagt ihn einfach so zu verscharren. Hatten ihn lieblos in das schlammige Loch brauner Erde gestopft. Als wäre er ein Nichts, ein Niemand. Doch er war so viel...

In der letzten Schlacht hatte er ihnen geholfen. Seinen eigenen Vater verraten und die Seiten gewechselt. Sie wusste das er es ihr zuliebe getan hatte, aber er hatte auch für die anderen gekämpft. War für sie alle unter grausamen Schmerzen gefallen.

Blut hatte an ihren Händen geklebt, als sie ihn verzweifelt versucht hatte zurück ins Leben zu rufen. Doch der grausame Fluch hatte ihn beinahe in Stücke gerissen. Seine Lebensuhr zerstört. Sie hatte ihn gehalten und sterben sehen. Immer noch hallten seine Schreie, sein Stöhnen in ihren Ohren. Nacht für Nacht wachte sie auf um ihn zu suchen. Sah seinen Schatten an den Wänden und hörte seine sanfte Stimme die zu ihr sprach.

Sie ballte die Fäuste und schritt schneller voran. Ihre braunen Augen loderten mit einem Feuer das man nur selten sah. Nicht mal einen Grabstein hatte er bekommen...nur dieses Loch an dem das Wetter Stunde um Stunde arbeitete. Bald würde man nicht mal mehr den kleinen Hügel sehen.

War das der Dank für alles? Ein Schrei entfuhr ihrer Kehle, als sie sich vor seinem Grab niederließ und die Hände tief ins Erdreich grub.

__

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  


Gab es denn keine Gerechtigkeit auf der Welt? Warum durfte sie nicht glücklich sein?...mit ihm.

Wieder begannen salzige Tränen zu laufen. Tropften auf die nasse Erde und sickerten hinein. Immer noch krampften ihre Finger sich um die braunen Klumpen. Wurden steif von der Kälte, verloren an Gefühl.

Wenn sie die Augen schloss, konnte sie sein lächelndes Gesicht vor sich sehen. Seine grauen Augen die zu anderen kühl hinab blickten, doch ihr so viel Wärme schenkten. Seine Stimme verfolgte sie bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Rief nach ihr. Niemals würde sie ihn allein lassen.

Beinahe zärtlich strichen ihre Finger über den Erdhügel. Dort unten würde er liegen und schlafen, bis sie ihn holen kam.

__

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love

Er war nicht tot. Sie konnte seinen Atem, seine Herzschläge bis an die Oberfläche hören. Ihm war kalt, so furchtbar kalt. Sie hatte ihn allein gelassen.

Viel zu lange hatten ihre Freunde sie von ihm ferngehalten. Wollten nicht das sie ihn befreite. Warum? Haßten sie ihn so sehr?

Der Wind riss heftig an ihren braunen Locken, als sie ihre Hände erneut ins Erdreich grub und zu graben begann. Schaufelten mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit braune, feuchte Klumpen davon. Er wartete auf sie. Hatte immer auf sie gewartet. Nie wieder würde sie nein sagen, nie wieder loslassen und jetzt benötigte er sie um wieder Luft zu bekommen.

Alles würde gut werden, sobald er die Oberfläche erreichte, sobald sein Gefängnis gewichen war. Dann würde er sie wieder in seine feste Umarmung nehmen. Sie würde ihn wieder spüren können. Lautes Keuchen war zu hören während sie grub. Ihre zarten Finger bluteten, doch sie würde nicht aufhören ehe er wieder bei ihr war.

__

They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

Starke Arme schlossen sich um ihre zierliche Gestalt. Zogen sie von dem Erdloch davon. Ein Schrei des Protests entwich ihr. Ihre blutigen Hände schlugen nach dem Störenfried. Beschmutzen ihn während er sie ruhig hielt. Ihre Schreie wurden schriller. Ihre Versuche zu entfliehen heftiger. 

So wenig trennte sie von ihrem Liebsten. Konnten sie denn seine Atemzüge nicht hören? Konnten sie nicht hören wie er nach ihr rief? Es war doch nur ein kleines Stück bis sie wieder vereint waren.

Traurige blaue Augen schauten auf den verwirrten Lockenkopf hinab. Schmerz in den herben Gesichtszügen zu erkennen. " Hermine....Hermine.", sanft rief er nach ihr, wollte sie beruhigen.

Verwirrt schaute sie zu dem Fremden auf, lauschte auf seine bekannte und warme Stimme. Sie blinzelte, versuchte die Tränen zu verscheuchen. " Ron?...Ron...". Lächelnd nickte er, froh darüber das sie ihn erkannte, auch wenn es nur für einen kurzen Moment war.

Schluchzend warf sie sich an seine Brust. Vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner schwarzen Robe. " Ron...Ron...er lebt noch...", wimmerte sie leise, " Hilf mir ihn zu befreien...ich schaffe es nicht allein.".

__

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Seine Augen verfinsterten sich. Grob griff er sie an den schmalen Schultern und schüttelte sie. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. " Hör mir zu Hermine...er ist tot...und er wird nicht zurückkommen.".

Einen Augenblick starrte sie ihren einstigen besten Freund an. Er konnte sie nicht verstehen...wollte es nicht. Heftig schüttelte sie den Kopf und befreite sich von seinen Händen. Langsam entfernte sie sich von ihm, starrte ihn mit haßerfüllten Augen an. " Verschwinde Weasley...du willst mir nicht helfen...verschwinde!".

Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte. Ohnmächtig sackte ihr Körper auf den Boden. Ein kleines Häufchen Elend das er wieder aufsammeln musste.

Schnell hob er sie auf. Er würde sie zurück in den Krankenflügel bringen müssen. Wieder würde sie Tage schlafen. Wieder einige klare Momente haben. Doch dann würde alles von vorn beginnen.

Mit einem grimmigen Blick wandte er sich zu dem halb offenen Grab. Er lag schon längst nicht mehr dort drinnen. War seit Monaten bei seiner Familie bestattet und trotzdem mussten sie diesen Erdhügel immer wieder schließen. Mussten ihn behandeln, als wäre es immer noch sein Grab.

Angeekelt verzog er das Gesicht. " Selbst im Tod hältst du sie noch gefangen Malfoy...selbst jetzt lässt du sie nicht in Ruhe.". Er wirbelte herum. Trug die kleine Person zurück in sichere Gemäuer. Und doch wusste er nur zu gut, dass sie sich nie wieder erholen würde. Seine alte Hermine war gegangen, zurück blieb ein Schatten ihrer Selbst.

__

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

****

Ende


End file.
